A structural component subject to high thermal stresses is required for example in experimental situations in which it serves as a collector for a particle stream or electromagnetic radiation and which receives the energy of particle electron ion beam. Thus in fusion experiments components are used on which protons leaving the plasma impact. Experience has shown that particles of the structural component ablate and reach the plasma where they become detrimented impurities.